In current networks a user may access a network via an access node. Such networks may include public networks such as, for example, the internet or private networks such as, for example, an internal corporate network. The user may use the network access to use various application and services, for example, web surfing, messaging, email, streaming audio, stream data, accessing databases, shopping, etc. Often a network access provider, for example an internet service provider (ISP), may limit the network usage of a user based upon a service agreement. When a certain threshold level is reached, for example, 90% the access provider may send a message to the user indicating that the user's usage is nearing its limit and/or the network provider may limit the data bandwidth available to the user. When the user reaches their network usage limit, the network provider may prevent further access of the network and redirect the user and present the user an opportunity to acquire more network usage authorization.